Arc and the Eye Patch
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: They're perfect for one another. They were so much a like, they didn't know it. Well...at lease admit. They were falling in love with the last person they lease aspect. They're always fighting, just to hide the feelings they can't fight off. They go on missions and see each other about every day. Trying their best to not show their true feelings. They both haven't experience true l


**AN: So I was bored and I came up with this. Since after all I never a story with this ship. But if may change later on in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything but a few OCs. Everything and everyone else belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

~RDJ94~

_They're perfect for one another. They were so much a like, they didn't know it. Well...at lease admit. They were falling in love with the last person they lease aspect. They're always fighting, just to hide the feelings they can't fight off. They go on missions and see each other about every day. Trying their best to not show their true feelings. They both haven't experience true love. With being a angered director and an asshole playboy, is the only to cope with being lonely._

**Avengers Tower**

"Sir, Director Fury is here"

There was something that lit up in the billionaire's brown eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Let him in J"

"Very well, sir"

Nick Fury walked in and Tony had to hold back the arouse when he seen the black man.

"What do you want!" Tony growled

Nick rolled his one good eye and said "Stark, we need to talk"

Tony poured him a glass of scotch.

"Well...what is it?" Tony said after taking a sip of of drink

"I...I...I need my report on my desk ASAP!" Nick snarled before storming out

"I think he likes you, sir"

Tony glared at the ceiling before saying "Shut up, Jarvis"

**At S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

Director Fury sat at his desk looking at some pictures of Tony Stark. Nick couldn't stop the groan that escaped as his pants felt tight. Nick closed his eyes as he moved his hands up his chest and down to his budging cock.

"Ahh, Tony" he moaned as he squeezed his cock imaging the billionaire's hot mouth around his manhood

"Bad time?"

Nick nearly fell out of his chair. He looked up with his hand on his cock to see a smirking Tony.

"What the hell, Tony!" Nick growled

Tony closed and lock the door before walking over with a smirk. Tony sat on Nick's desk before looking over and saw the hard on between the director's legs.

"You know, its not healthy to keep all that build in" said Tony getting up and walking around so he stud behind Nick

Tony leaned over and cupped his hands around Nick's meat. Nick closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

Tony smirked and whispered in Nick's ear "Don't be shy, let it out"

Nick shivered as Tony's breath sent shivers down his spine.

"What the hell" growled Nick before getting up and pushing Stark on his desk and crashing his lips on Tony's

Tony closed his eyes and kissed back, his hand still on Nick's cock. He gave a unexpected squeeze making Nick gasped, which Tony darted his tounge in Nick's mouth. Nick let out a moan before sliding a hand up and down Tony's inner thigh, making the younger man moan and grind his hips.

Nick pulled away and said "You're such a naughty boy"

Tony smirked and said "I know. What are you going to do about it?" Pumping the older man's cock

Nick moaned before growling in Tony's ear "I'm going to teach you a lesson"

Nick pulled Tony's pants down and seen the man didn't have any boxers on. Nick looked at Tony with lust and love.

"You are a naughty boy"

Tony smirked before bending over with his butt in the air. Nick growled before reaching in his desk and grabbing some vaseline. After putting a handful of vaseline on his aching cock he motion the tip at the billionaire's hole.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, Stark" Nick growled in Tony's ear before thrusting his dick in Tony's ass

Tony let out a gasp of pain before moaning his brains out.

"Nick...um...yes...fuck!"

Nick smirked before grabbing Tony's hips and thrust hard in his hole.

"You like that, Stark!" Nick growled

"Um...hmm...Yes! Nick, harder! Deeper!" Tony screamed

Nick didn't have to be told twice. Before thrusting harder and deeper making the younger man scream with pleasure.

"Nick! Fuck!"

Nick thrust harder as he came roaring "Stark!"

"Fury!" Tony moaned as he came over the desk


End file.
